


Omega Gone Wild

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren thinks that Armin's 'mama' is a woman, Fluff, M/M, boy is he wrong, cute boys being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren stumbles across an old video of Armin's mama. (not as bad as it sounds I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in the video are the events of [Levi's Terrible, Awful, No Good, Very Bad Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059578)

Armin was leaning against Eren’s shoulder while the Alpha read through old blog posts, his own nose buried in a book.

“Hey, Armin, check this one out,” Eren said, nudging his mate in the arm. Armin looked up from the pages, peering at the laptop’s screen over the frames of his dark rimmed glasses.

“Top Ten Parent Rants” the old article said, and Armin read along with Eren. About half of them had videos to go along with the stories, and by the time they got to the number one rant, Armin’s sides hurt from laughing.

“Omega male flips out at school bake sale,” Eren read out, Armin wiping tears from his eyes.

“ _A teacher blew up at a fellow parent at a school bake sale, the event nearly getting physically violent after the pregnant Omega flipped one of the tables in a fit of rage. It nearly escalated to a fist fight, but a school security guard put a stop to the fight only seconds before the Omega’s water broke. Watch the video below_ ”

Eren laughed, clicking the link. The video that loaded was clearly taken on an old phone, and checking the date showed that it had been taken in 2003.

The Omega started yelling; cussing out one of the other mothers, and Armin’s face went pale.

“Mama?” Eren looked over at Armin, eyebrows knitted together.

“What?”

 Armin leaned forward, squinting at the screen. “That’s my mama.”

The voice sounded a little too deep to be a woman’s, but Eren chalked that up to the old phone that was used.

“Your mama’s awesome,” Eren said through a laugh, replaying the video.


End file.
